


In Another Life

by tenndevil



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: 89, Fluff, Hospital, Kujou Ten - Freeform, Ryunosuke Tsunashi, Yaotome Gaku - freeform, angst with happy ending, gakuten, gakutenn, idolish7 - Freeform, movie, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenndevil/pseuds/tenndevil
Summary: Tenn sighed, his tears leaving stains on his cheeks. “In another life..” He whispered hoarsely. “In another life, I’ll find you no matter what it takes. Promise me… we’ll meet again someday.” Tenn held up his pinkie as he smiled sadly, and hopefully.
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing an angst fic *screams* I uh cried while writing this i hate it here. I wanted to take a little break from the mini Gakutenn stories in my other fic (Our Journey Begins) so yeah, here we are. 
> 
> Please read till the very end, you won't regret it ^^ 
> 
> Ah don't read the end notes till you're done the whole thing :) 
> 
> ~sammi

Gaku was seated in a busy hallway. People were constantly hurrying into rooms, to the front desk, and rushing everywhere. Loud, screaming babies and nurses telling people to quiet down. He was getting a migraine. 

Gaku groaned as he buried his face in his hands, his elbows resting on his lap. The suspense was killing him. His legs bounced anxiously as he wiped away the sweat on his forehead. He could feel a huge hole forming in his stomach. 

He didn’t want to be here. Not at all. It wasn’t like leaving this place was going to solve anything, no. Nothing he can do could have the power to prevent any of this. What’s going to happen is going to happen, and he hated it. He wanted to forget the news he received months ago. He wanted everything to be okay and return back to normal like how it used to be. 

But what’s happened has happened, and there was nothing he could do.

He wanted out of this hellhole so bad, but he had to be here. He had to be here for his beloved. Yes he could say it, _his_ beloved. The love of his life. Someone who he never thought he would fall in love with. 

Trigger’s beloved center.

It’s all true. They were together, and happy. But from what it looks like, it was soon to all be over.

Maybe if Ryuu was here right now, Gaku wouldn’t feel like he had a hundred pounds of weight on his chest. He could barely hold it up and wanted to drop down on the marble floor and cry. _‘Goddammit Ryuu, why do you have to be in Okinawa at a time like this…’_ He thought.

Just when Gaku felt like he was about to burst, the door swung open. He jumped to his feet, wobbling as he tried to catch his balance. His legs were shaking as he made his way to the opened door. “You may come in now.” The nurse stated, motioning from him to come into the room.

His heart pounding, Gaku dashed into the room. He stopped in his tracks when he saw him. Tenn, lying there like a lifeless statue. His face was pale and his eyes looked colorless.  
Gaku tried to swallow the lump in his throat, looking back and forth between Tenn and the nurse. The nurse nodded and cleared her throat. She looked... sad. “I’ll give you both some time.” She said, shutting the door behind her. 

Silence hung in the air for a few moments as Gaku stared at his boyfriend, whom he didn’t even recognize anymore. He choked out a breath as he sat down in a chair next to Tenn’s hospital bed. 

They stayed like that for a while, neither of them saying a word to each other. It was hard for both of them to accept what was coming. Tenn stared off into space, facing away from Gaku. Although his face was really pale it was easy to see a light shade of red at the bottom of his eyes. He has been crying. 

Gaku clenched his fist and swallowed again. He looked out the window to see the pouring rain outside. The sky was grey and cloudy which matched his emotions perfectly, sad and gloomy with the strong feeling of despair. He glanced back down at Tenn and bit his lip. He couldn’t hold it in anymore, he missed him so much. “So… how are you feeling?” He finally spoke, eyeing Tenn carefully.

Tenn blinked once. Then blinked again. His eyes remained lifeless, as if his soul had been sucked out. Gaku’s heart shattered as he watched him. He wanted the old Tenn back. The one who’s eyes sparkled with hopes and dreams, who blushed and looked away every time Gaku said something embarrassing, the over protective brocon, the twoface cold blooded hedgehog with a protective shell that hid his inner softness. 

Who was he anymore?

He choked out a breath and stirred slightly. “Gaku.” Tenn said in a raspy voice. He sounded so tired and weak, like he hasn’t been able to sleep for days. Gaku snapped out of his thoughts as his heart began to race again. “Y-yes?” He answered, scared and nervous about whatever was awaiting him. 

Tenn took a deep shaky breath. “My body’s giving up. I won’t be able to make it.” He let out, making it sound like it didn’t matter at all which may fool others, but not Gaku. He could sense all the pain behind his voice. He was suffering. 

Gaku suddenly stood up. He was dreading this moment, knowing it was going to come sooner or later but hearing it out loud from Tenn hit him like a ton of bricks.

“You can’t give up hope, Tenn! You’ve got to keep fighting!” Gaku shouted desperately. Tenn shook his head, still unable to look at his leader. “They couldn’t find a doner for me. I don’t have time left, Gaku..” He specified dryly, once again acting like it didn’t matter.

“I’ll be your doner!” Gaku hissed right away. They’ve been over this many times, it's just that their blood types didn’t match. It was impossible for him to be his doner but he didn’t know what else to say to give Tenn hope. 

“You know you can’t be my doner.” Tenn sighed, his voice sharp and his face remained expressionless. Gaku clenched his fist, still standing up. He felt heat rise up from inside him. It was hard to describe what he was feeling but whatever it was, it was overcoming him. His heart burned, feeling tears pricking the corner of his eyes. 

“Tenn…” Gaku gasped lightly, “Why won’t you look at me?” He asked, staring hard at Tenn to catch every bit of reaction. 

Tenn blinked a couple of times as his whole body stiffened. He looked as if he were holding back. Breathing heavily, he shut his eyes. “I don’t want to see the pained look on your face. I can’t see you like this, and I don’t want to miss you more than I already do..” His voice cracked, finally revealing some tone in his voice.

The room fell silent once again. Every tick of the clock on the wall was like the ticking before a bomb went off. The bomb stored deep inside each person. It wouldn’t take long for it to go off and cause you to explode, as long as the right thing triggers it. Gaku’s bomb was minutes away from going off. His heart was completely crushed, hearing those words come out from Tenn. 

Gaku dropped back in his seat. “Don’t give up, Tenn. Please, there’s still hope! You can keep fighting, you’re a strong guy. Do it for me, do it for Ryuu, for god’s sake do it for yourself!” He croaked, his voice cracking as well. 

Tenn’s eyelids fluttered open. The tears in his eyes were clearly visible now but not quite spilling out. He finally turned around, meeting Gaku’s gaze. 

Gaku’s eyes widened as he locked eyes with Tenn. The excruciating look on his face was like nothing he’s ever seen before. Just by staring into his eyes, he was able to take in all of his emotions. He could only imagine how Tenn must feel, knowing that soon he would no longer be an existence in this world. 

Tenn held their gaze. “Gaku, I understand how you feel. But you need to stop lying to yourself and face what’s really happening. Quit denying reality and accept it. None of us wanted this… but there’s nothing we can do. This happens to everyone and unfortunately, now is my time. I’m going to heaven, like the angel I am.” He smiles sadly, his eyes watery. “You’ll move on, my dear. I love you, and I always will. But it’s time to let go. It will all be over soon, and you’ll heal eventually. I believe in you. Just don’t forget me.. okay?” Tenn whispered the last part, weakly taking Gaku’s hand. 

Gaku gapped at him as tears began to spill out of his eyes. He let them fall for a few seconds before holding Tenn’s hand to his lips, kissing the back of his hand softly. “I could never forget you, brat. I’m just not ready to let go of you… you promised you would never leave me…” He sniffled. Words cannot describe how Gaku felt at the moment, he wanted to fully embrace Tenn and hug him tightly. He wanted to hold him close as if he was going to disappear through his fingertips.

The feeling of love, the desire of wanting to be with someone forever, the fear of losing them, it was so powerful and overwhelming. He couldn’t handle this. The hole in his heart was growing bigger by the second and the only comfort he had, was the warmth of Tenn’s hand against his own, which will soon be gone as well. Before long, he’ll be left alone. 

Tenn whimpered quietly as a crystal tear slowly rolled down his cheek. “I’m not leaving you, I’ll always be in your heart. It’s a special place, just for me.” He whispered, squeezing Gaku’s hand lightly. 

Too preoccupied with crying, Gaku didn’t respond. He continued to sob into Tenn’s hand as he realizes what was happening was really happening. He’s been ignoring it all this time, telling himself that everything was going to be alright and that they would find a way to cure Tenn. Now reality was finally dawning on to him, and he couldn’t accept it.

“I… w-wish we had more… time…” Gaku cried in between sniffles. “I-I had so many…ngh f-fun things p-planned for o-our future together…” He bawled, gasping for air. Tenn stared at him helplessly as more tears began slipping out from his eyes. “G-gaku… please stop…” He pleaded through tears. 

Gaku leaned over and rested his head on Tenn’s bed, choking on air. “I don’t want to let you go.” He repeated in the same desperate voice. Tenn shook his head and reached over to brush Gaku’s hair out of his face.  
“Neither do I but we don’t have a choice, do we?” He trembled, stroking his partner’s hair. Gaku frowned, not saying a word.

Tenn sighed, his tears leaving stains on his cheeks. “In another life..” He whispered hoarsely. “In another life, I’ll find you no matter what it takes. Promise me… we’ll meet again someday.” Tenn held up his pinkie as he smiled sadly, and hopefully. 

It was quite surprising how he believed in afterlife. Gaku was usually the one to look into these kinds of things. He believed in fate. Tenn thought it was nonsense. 

Gaku lifted his body up from the bed and locked pinkies with Tenn. He felt another tear roll down his cheek when neither of them decided to let go. “I promise. In another life, I won’t let you go.” His voice was stern, but cracked. “I-I love you, Tenn. I really do. I would do anything to hold you in my arms forever. I love you, forever and always, even in another life. I’ll never ever forget you and how you mean world to me. You made me who I am today, you changed my life. You gave me a reason to live and to keep going, Tenn… without you what would I live for…?” He squeaked painfully.

Tenn’s arm dropped back onto his bed as he looked at Gaku sadly. “There there, I want to leave this world knowing that you’ll be okay. I know this is hard but you’ll find a way to cope and move on, I believe in you. You got to keep moving forward, and be happy. Even when I’m not here. Take care of yourself so I can leave in peace, alright?” His hand reached up to graze the side of Gaku’s face ever so slightly. “I love you.”

Gaku hesitated before nodding, letting Tenn gently caress his face. “I’m going to miss you. Actually… I miss you so much already.” He breathed out.

Tenn closed his eyes, the pace of his breathing starting to slow down. “I’ll miss you too. Take care of Riku and Ryuu for me, okay?” His hand slid down Gaku’s face and dropped to his side as he whispers, “I’ll see you again… in another life…” 

“CUT! That was perfect! Alright, everybody up!”

Gaku stood up and dragged Tenn by the arm. “You can get up now, brat. Thanks, director.” 

Ryuu applauded from the sidelines, blinking back tears. “That was amazing, you guys!”

Tenn sat up and yanked his arm off his boyfriend’s grip. “I know, I have ears.” He informed as he hopped off the bed. He nodded politely at the director. “Thank you.” 

“No need to thank me, it was all you guys! This movie will be a huge hit!”

Gaku chuckled lightly, wiping away his tears. “Goddammit, that scene felt way too real. It even fooled me for a second or two.” 

Tenn rolled his eyes, wiping away his own tears and cleaning off his face “You’re right, it did feel quite real. Except I’m not dying anytime soon.”

“Hm. Guess we’re stuck with each other for a while then, huh?”

“Unfortunately.”

“Oi, brat! What’s that suppose to mean?!”

“It means Yaotome Gaku can’t take a joke, apparently.” 

“I can too take a joke! Oi, come here.” Gaku argued as he wrapped his arms around Tenn. The smaller center tried to shake him off but it was no use under Gaku’s strong grip. “Ngh what?” Came Tenn’s muffled growl. 

Gaku laughed softly, leaning in to press a kiss on his forehead. “I love you, brat.” He whispered. Tenn buried his face into Gaku’s chest, breathing him in and hiding his flustered face. He couldn’t help but smile a little at his words. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually considering having Tenn d/ie for real but he's my favourite character and tbh i dont think i'll ever be able to write death for ANY character. But i wanted to write that kind of angst so i twisted it a little :) 
> 
> I hope you liked it ><


End file.
